


A Cup For Two

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: A storm over Tokyo keeps Akira and Haru in for the night.





	A Cup For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by sailorscooby!

It had been raining for the last three days.

Haru held out hope that the storm brewing over Tokyo would break before the weekend, but Saturday morning was just as gloomy. A hastily assembled tarp over the rooftop garden kept most of her plants from being drowned in their own pots, but she could hardly tend them in such a state, and ached at the thought of losing any. She and Akira had been so careful in the weeks leading up to the rain, nurturing new seeds to their first bloom.

Thinking of him made her smile, even if the pang that followed afterwards was bittersweet. They were supposed to go out on a date tonight too, but getting anywhere in the city would be a mess, even if they took the limousine. 

Haru jumped when her phone buzzed with a text. Akira's name jumped out from the screen, and she swept her thumb across it to read the message.

_ Looks like we're getting rained out. Want to come over to Lablanc tonight instead? _

Of course he had a backup plan. Haru texted back with a couple of quick taps:  _ Sure. Will Sojiro be there? _

In the pause that followed, she started looking for her umbrella.  _ Just us. No one's going out and buying coffee in this storm. _

After fiddling with the button on the bottom a few times, the canopy popped open above Haru's head. She gave it a shake to make sure the umbrella wouldn't collapse in the wind, then sent back one last message:  _ I'll be there soon.  _

Her driver fussed about letting her out in the rain, but it was barely a block from the street to Lablanc, and she was well-prepared. Heavy drops fell from the overhang, splattering onto the umbrella before Haru ducked through the door and into the warm, familiar comfort of the shop. Akira was relaxing in the front seat, poking at his phone, but perked up the moment the door swung closed behind her.

"Hey, Haru." She loved that unguarded smile that arose whenever they first locked eyes, without mask or pretense. "Was the ride over okay?"

"It made me grateful for the heated seats." Haru collapsed her umbrella, setting it away from the door so it wouldn't drip onto the welcome mat. "But the ones in here are better."

Akira slipped out of his chair to place a soft kiss on her lips, one she accepted with a happy sigh. The storm had cast its own cloud over her thoughts, but here with him, there was always a touch of sunshine.

It was a wonder how, sometimes. Life had dealt them both an unfair hand -- albeit in very different ways -- and the pain it took to produce a Persona said volumes. Akira could have been cruel or cold, but even in his rakish Phantom Thief outfit, Haru never lost sight of the gentle boy just underneath.

"How's coffee and curry sound for the night?" Akira asked. "I thought you might like to mess around with Sojiro's setup."

Her eyes widened with immediate delight. "Can I?"

"I'll wash everything afterwards so he doesn't get grumpy." He gestured with a thumb back over the counter. "Aprons are on the hooks back there. So you don't stain your sweater."

Just for that, Haru stole one more kiss, smiling against Akira's lips before pulling away. "One shot or two in your drink?"

Akira ducked back into the little kitchen, crouching down to search the cabinets for a proper pot. "One. Too much espresso at night leaves me wired." 

Once she'd tied her apron in place, Haru started taking inventory of everything behind the counter. There was a legion of spoons and spices, cups of all sorts tucked into every possible space. Sojiro had secured the coffee out of customers' easy reach, but Haru reached for the first open bag of beans, fingers nudging open the foil before she took in its aroma.

Even in this state, it smelled absolutely amazing.

She set up everything needed for lattes into an assembly line, snagging a round red mug for Akira and a pink one for herself. Haru glanced back over her shoulder to make sure he was alright, only to see his silence was due to being eye-level with the pot of curry, measuring in cayenne pepper with the care of someone disarming a bomb. Stifling a giggle, Haru started to pull the shots of espresso, getting a pitcher of steamed milk at the ready.

Despite watching a dozen videos on her phone, making shapes in the foam was a lot harder than it looked. After two or three tries, Haru thought she had the roundness in the middle down, but adding sharper triangles to the top for ears eluded her.

Akira's arms came around her waist from behind, his breath ruffling her hair. "Is that a cat you're making?"

"It was supposed to be Morgana." Haru admitted with a sigh. "I guess I'll have to keep practicing."

"You'll get it." A kiss against the top of her head left a warm echo before he stepped back. "Want to see how I do mine?"

She passed the pitcher over his way, and Akira started with a fresh mug. Haru watched as he carefully manipulated the espresso and foam, hand rising slowly before he pulled back in one quick line back across the cup. 

A heart emerged from the center of the latte, and Haru felt her face flush with heat as Akira offered it to her with a wink. "You already stole my heart. Might as well make it official."

"How do you say things like that with a straight face?" Haru mumbled, flustered but entirely pleased.

"It's the glasses. They distract everyone from what I'm really thinking." His smile widened. "You ready to eat?"

"Yes, please." The curry smelled perfect, and a hot meal would be just the thing to ward off the cold outside.

Together they put together the plates, moving everything over to a table and away from the clutter of the kitchen. Haru squeezed into the cushioned seat next to Akira, a ripple of warmth going through her chest when he slipped an arm around her shoulder. 

"I know it's not Tokyo's finest..." He began, and she shushed him with a look.

"This is the best date I've ever had." Haru declared, daring Akira to argue with her, but the glint in his eyes said he wouldn't even try. "Going out is nice, but there's nothing better than making things with you."

"Well, once the rain breaks, we'll get back to the garden, okay?" After taking a bite of his curry, he added, "Sojiro expects vegetables from us so he can try a new recipe."

Excitement and anticipation fluttered around Haru's heart, powerful enough that she could only respond with a nod. Here, the storm didn't seem so dire. Being herself felt like the easiest thing in the world.

She finally took a sip from her mug, watching the heart melt into a haze of foam.

\--


End file.
